gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
John Travolta
Biografia John Travolta nasce il 18 febbraio 1954 a Englewood, nello Stato del New Jersey, in una famiglia di attori nella quale è il più piccolo di sei figli (due fratelli e tre sorelle: Joey, Margaret, Sam, Ellen e Ann). Suo padre era un giocatore italoamericano di football, semi-professionista e collaboratore di una ditta di pneumatici. Sua madre, Helen Cecilia, nata a Burke e di origini irlandesi, fu attrice, cantante in un gruppo della radio locale, i Sunshine Sisters, e in seguito professoressa di inglese e di arte drammatica. È cattolico ed è cresciuto in un quartiere prevalentemente "irlandese". In gioventù è stato compagno di vita dell'attrice Diana Hyland. Anni settanta I sei figli di Salvatore Travolta e di sua moglie Helen, si esibivano ogni settimana in recite, con le quali intrattenevano amici e vicini di casa. A dodici anni John venne incoraggiato dai genitori a prendere lezioni di tip-tap da Fred Kelly, fratello del celebre Gene. In seguito recitò in alcuni musical di quartiere. A sedici anni Travolta smette di studiare e a diciotto calca le scene di Broadway con lo spettacolo Rain. Il grande successo teatrale di Grease lo porta in giro per tutta l'America. Nel 1975 si fa notare nel film Il maligno, e partecipa alla serie televisiva I ragazzi del sabato sera, nei panni di Vinnie Barbarino. ]] John Badham trae spunto dalla sua interpretazione, e lo sceglie come protagonista del film La febbre del sabato sera, grazie al quale, oltre alla grande notorietà, ottiene anche una nomination agli Oscar. L'enorme celebrità alla fine degli anni settanta è accresciuta dalla versione cinematografica di Grease. I suoi film divengono icone degli anni della disco-music. Anni ottanta Negli anni successivi la sua carriera subì una brusca frenata. Fra i film interpretati, che non riscossero il successo di pubblico e critica sperato, ricordiamo Urban Cowboy del 1980, Blow Out, e soprattutto il seguito di La febbre del sabato sera, Staying Alive di Sylvester Stallone, nonché Due come noi, che lo vedeva di nuovo in coppia con Olivia Newton-John dopo Grease. Fra i suoi rifiuti di quel periodo, che certamente in seguito pesarono sulla sua carriera, ricordiamo American Gigolò del 1980 ed Ufficiale e gentiluomo del 1982, che resero famoso Richard Gere. Nel 1989 interpretò Senti chi parla accanto a Kirstie Alley, ruolo che riprese negli anni successivi con i due sequel: Senti chi parla 2 e Senti chi parla adesso. Anni novanta La sua carriera ebbe una nuova importante svolta nel 1994, quando Quentin Tarantino lo volle per il ruolo di Vincent Vega in Pulp Fiction; questa interpretazione regalò a Travolta una seconda giovinezza artistica, fruttandogli anche numerose nomination (Oscar, Festival di Cannes, Festival di Berlino, etc.). Negli anni novanta Travolta si è sposato due volte con la sua collega Kelly Preston, conosciuta sul set di Whisky & Vodka - Cocktail d'amore. Dal loro matrimonio sono nati tre bambini: Jett (morto all'età di 16 anni), Elle Bleu (che esordisce nel mondo del cinema nel 2010 con il film "Daddy Sitter") e Benjamin. Scientology e la morte del figlio Jett Dal 1977 Travolta è un membro di ScientologyJohn Travolta and Scientology. Il 2 gennaio 2009 il figlio sedicenne di John Travolta, Jett, muore mentre è in vacanza con la famiglia alle Bahamas,La Repubblica: È morto alle Bahamas il figlio di TravoltaIl Corriere della sera.it: Causa della morte attacco epilettico. a causa di un colpo apoplettico. La famiglia ha dichiarato che Jett Travolta soffriva della sindrome di Kawasaki, una malattia che provoca l'infiammazione dei vasi sanguigni nei bambini e che, in forma grave, può causare seri problemi al cuore. Molti hanno accusato Travolta di non aver mai ammesso che il figlio fosse autistico, cosa per cui in passato era stato criticato anche dal Sunday Telegraph e dall'Hollywood Interrupted, ma l'attore ha sempre sostenuto che il figlio soffriva della sindrome di Kawasaki. Curiosità , Los Angeles (California)]] * John Travolta è alto 1,88 m * È un grande appassionato di aviazione e possiede tre jet, un Gulfstream, un Learjet ed un Boeing 707 , che ama pilotare di persona, e possiede, infatti, una pista di decollo accanto alla sua villa. Nel 2010 ha personalmente pilotato uno dei suoi aerei fino ad Haiti per portare aiuti umanitari alla popolazione locale in seguito al Terremoto di Haiti. * Nel 2000 ottenne il Razzie Awards per la peggiore interpretazione dell'anno in due film, Battaglia per la Terra - Una saga dell'anno 3000 e Magic Numbers. Per il primo film ricevette anche un singolare premio, il Razzie Awards alla peggior coppia vinto, come spiegato nella motivazione, da lui e da chiunque abbia recitato assieme in questo film.http://www.razzies.com/forum/2000-razzie-nominees-winners_topic350.html * Il gruppo Blow Up gli ha dedicato nel 2008 una canzone dal titolo appunto John Travolta.Scientology e la malattia negata: Travolta jr, figlio mai cresciuto - Corriere della Sera * Nel febbraio 2010 compare in uno spot Tv di Telecom Italia con Michelle Hunziker. Filmografia Attore , 1976]] ]] in una cena alla Casa Bianca il 9 novembre 1985]] , Los Angeles (California)]] * Squadra emergenza (Emercency!), regia di Harold Jack Bloom (1 episodio, 1972) - Serie TV * Difesa a oltranza (Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law), regia di Jerry McNeely (1 episodio, 1972) - Serie TV * A tutte le auto della polizia (The Rookies), regia di Rita Lakin (1 episodio, 1973) - Serie TV * Medical Center (Medical Center), regia di Frank Glicksman (1 episodio, 1974) - Serie TV * I ragazzi del sabato sera (Welcome back, Kotter), regia di Gabe Kaplan (78 episodi, 1975 - 1979) - Telefilm * The Tenth Level, regia di Charles S. Dubin (1975) - Film TV (non accreditato) * Il maligno (The Devil's Rain), regia di Robert Fuest (1975) * Carrie, lo sguardo di Satana (Carrie), regia di Brian De Palma (1976) * The Boy in the Plastic Bubble, regia di Randal Kleiser (1976) - Film TV * Mr. T and Tina, regia di James Komack (1 episodio, 1976) - Serie TV * La febbre del sabato sera (Saturday Night Fever), regia di John Badham (1977) * Grease - Brillantina (Grease), regia di Randal Kleiser (1978) * Attimo per attimo (Moment by Moment), regia di Jane Wagner (1979) * Urban Cowboy (Urban Cowboy), regia di James Bridges (1980) * Blow Out (Blow Out), regia di Brian De Palma (1981) * Due come noi (Two of a Kind), regia di John Herzfeld (1983) * Staying Alive (Staying Alive), regia di Sylvester Stallone (1983) * Perfect (Perfect), regia di James Bridges (1985) * Appartamenti (Basements), regia di Robert Altman (1987) - Film TV * Gli esperti americani (The Experts), regia di Dave Thomas (1989) * Senti chi parla (Look Who's Talking), regia di Amy Heckerling (1989) * Senti chi parla 2 (Look Who's Talking Too), regia di Amy Heckerling (1990) * Nella tana del serpente (Chains of Gold), regia di Rod Holcomb (1991) - Film TV * Teneramente in tre (Eyes of an Angel), regia di Robert Harmon (1991) * Shout (Shout), regia di Jeffrey Hornaday (1991) * Boris e Natasha (Boris and Natasha), regia di Charles Martin Smith (1992) - cameo * Senti chi parla adesso (Look Who's Talking Now), regia di Tom Ropelewski (1993) * Pulp Fiction (Pulp Fiction), regia di Quentin Tarantino (1994) * Il rovescio della medaglia (White Man's Burden), regia di Desmond Nakano (1995) * Get Shorty (Get Shorty), regia di Barry Sonnenfeld (1995) * Nome in codice: Broken Arrow (Broken Arrow), regia di John Woo (1996) * Phenomenon (Phenomenon), regia di Jon Turteltaub (1996) * Michael (Michael), regia di Nora Ephron (1996) * She's so lovely - Così carina (She's So Lovely), regia di Nick Cassavetes (1997) * Face/Off - Due facce di un assassino (Face/Off), regia di John Woo (1997) * Mad City - Assalto alla notizia (Mad City), regia di Costa-Gavras (1997) * I colori della vittoria (Primary Colors), regia di Mike Nichols (1998) * La sottile linea rossa (The Thin Red Line), regia di Terrence Malick (1998) * A Civil Action (A Civil Action), regia di Steven Zaillian (1998) * La figlia del generale (The General's Daughter), regia di Simon West (1999) * Battaglia per la Terra - Una saga dell'anno 3000 (Battlefield Earth: A Saga of the Year 3000), regia di Roger Christian (2000) * Magic Numbers - Numeri fortunati (Lucky Numbers), regia di Nora Ephron (2000) * The Drew Carey Show (The Drew Carey Show), regia di Drew Carey (1 episodio, 2001) - Serie TV * Codice: Swordfish (Swordfish), regia di Dominic Sena (2001) * Unico testimone (Domestic Disturbance), regia di Harold Becker (2001) * Austin Powers in Goldmember (Austin Powers in Goldmember), regia di Jay Roach (2002) - cameo * Basic (Basic), regia di John McTiernan (2003) * The Punisher (The Punisher), regia di Jonathan Hensleigh (2004) * Una canzone per Bobby Long (A Love Song for Bobby Long), regia di Shainee Gabel (2004) * Squadra 49 (Ladder 49), regia di Jay Russell (2004) * Fat actress (Fat actress), regia di Kirstie Alley (1 episodio, 2005) - Serie TV (nell'Ep.1.1) * Be Cool (Be Cool), regia di F. Gary Gray (2005) * Lonely Hearts (Lonely Hearts), regia di Todd Robinson (2006) * Svalvolati on the road (Wild hogs), regia di Walt Becker (2007) * Hairspray - Grasso è bello! (Hairspray), regia di Adam Shankman (2007) * Religiolus - Vedere per credere (Religiolus), regia di Larry Charles (2008) - Documentario * Pelham 123 - Ostaggi in metropolitana (The Taking of Pelham 123), regia di Tony Scott (2009) * Daddy Sitter (Old Dogs), regia di Walt Becker (2009) * From Paris with Love (From Paris with Love), regia di Pierre Morel (2010) Doppiatore * Our Friend Martin, regia di Rob Smiley e Vincenzo Trippetti (1999) * Bolt - Un eroe a quattro zampe (Bolt), regia di Byron Howard e Chris Williams (2008) Sceneggiatore * Nella tana del serpente (Chains of Gold), regia di Rod Holcomb (1991) - Film TV Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, John Travolta è stato doppiato da: * Claudio Sorrentino in Due come noi, Staying Alive, Pulp Fiction, Get Shorty, Nome in codice: Broken Arrow, Michael, She's so lovely - Così carina, Mad City - Assalto alla notizia, I colori della vittoria, La sottile linea rossa, A Civil Action, La figlia del generale, Battaglia per la Terra - Una saga dell'anno 3000, Magic Numbers - Numeri fortunati, Codice: Swordfish, Unico testimone, La febbre del sabato sera (ridoppiaggio DVD 2002), Grease - Brillantina (ridoppiaggio DVD 2002), Austin Powers in Goldmember, Basic, Una canzone per Bobby Long, Be Cool, Hairspray - Grasso è bello!, Pelham 123 - Ostaggi in metropolitana * Roberto Chevalier in Perfect, Gli esperti americani, Senti chi parla, Senti chi parla 2, Nella tana del serpente, Teneramente in tre, Shout, Senti chi parla adesso, Squadra 49, Fat actress *Flavio Bucci in La febbre del sabato sera, Grease - Brillantina, Attimo per attimo *Angelo Nicotra in Urban Cowboy, Blow Out, The Punisher *Paolo Marchese in Svalvolati on the road, Daddy Sitter, From Paris with Love *Claudio Capone in Phenomenon e Face/Off - Due facce di un assassino *Antonio Colonnello in I ragazzi del sabato sera *Mauro Gravina in Carrie, lo sguardo di Satana *Francesco Prando in Il rovescio della medaglia *Oreste Rizzini in Lonely Hearts *Stefano Mondini in Religiolus - Vedere per credere Nel film d'animazione Bolt - Un eroe a quattro zampe la voce dell'attore è sostituita da quella di Raoul Bova. In uno spot pubblicitario Travolta presenta l'attore e doppiatore Francesco Pannofino come suo doppiatore, ma in realtà Pannofino non ha mai doppiato Travolta. Carriera musicale Discografia * Over Here! (album originale del cast) (1974) * John Travolta (1976) * Can't Let You Go (1977) * Travolta Fever (1978) * Grease (colonna sonora) (1978) * The Road to Freedom (album realizzato per Scientology) (1986) * Let Her In: The Best of John Travolta (1996) * The Collection (2003) Singoli * "You Set My Dreams To Music" (1969) * "Goodnight Mr. Moon" (1969) * "Rainbows" (1969) * "Settle Down" (1970) * "Moonlight Lady" (1971) * "Right Time Of The Night" (1972) * "Big Trouble" (1972) * "What Would They Say" (1973) * "Back Doors Crying" (1973) * "Dream Drummin'" (1974) * "Easy Evil" (1975) * "Can't Let You Go" (1975) * "Let Her In" (1976) * "Slow Dancin'" (1976) * "It Had To Be You" (1976) * "I Don't Know What I Like About You Baby" (1976) * "Baby, I Could Be So Good At Lovin' You" (1977) * "Razzamatazz" (1977) * "Sandy" (1978) * "Greased Lightnin'" (1978) * "Never Gonna Fall In Love Again" (1980) * "I Thought I Lost You ft. Miley Cyrus" (2008) Altri progetti Note Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Attori italoamericani Categoria:Golden Globe per il miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale Categoria:David di Donatello per il miglior attore straniero Categoria:Scientology an:John Travolta ar:جون ترافولتا az:Con Travolta be:Джон Траволта be-x-old:Джон Траволта bg:Джон Траволта bs:John Travolta ca:John Travolta co:John Travolta cs:John Travolta cy:John Travolta da:John Travolta de:John Travolta el:Τζον Τραβόλτα en:John Travolta eo:John Travolta es:John Travolta et:John Travolta eu:John Travolta fa:جان تراولتا fi:John Travolta fr:John Travolta ga:John Travolta gd:John Travolta gl:John Travolta he:ג'ון טרבולטה hr:John Travolta hu:John Travolta hy:Ջոն Տրավոլտա id:John Travolta io:John Travolta is:John Travolta ja:ジョン・トラボルタ ko:존 트래볼타 la:Ioannes Travolta lt:John Travolta lv:Džons Travolta nah:John Travolta nl:John Travolta nn:John Travolta no:John Travolta oc:John Travolta pl:John Travolta pt:John Travolta ro:John Travolta ru:Траволта, Джон sh:John Travolta simple:John Travolta sr:Џон Траволта sv:John Travolta sw:John Travolta th:จอห์น ทราโวลตา tl:John Travolta tr:John Travolta uk:Джон Траволта yi:זשאן טראוואלטע zh:约翰·特拉沃尔塔